


Yours (For You) - Sans(UF)/Papyrus(UF)

by SerifSinclair



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Begging, Collars, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Enthusiastic Consent, Fanart, Fellcest - Freeform, Fontcest, M/M, PWP, Submission, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, Undertail, fanart available, slight size kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-02 00:05:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8643454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerifSinclair/pseuds/SerifSinclair
Summary: Papyrus is in charge, and Sans is enthusiastically accepting of this fact. Papyrus tests some of Sans’ limits.(Pure smut between the Underfell bros. Check the tags for what's going to go down ;)There is now fanart!!! http://serifsins.tumblr.com/post/154183694857/yours-for-you-sansufpapyrusuf





	

Sans gasped as Papyrus thrust harshly forward, the burn of Papyrus magic enveloped within his own magic and body sending sparks through his entire system. He barely had a moment to process the sudden movement before Papyrus was pulling back, and Sans couldn’t help the whine that escaped at the emptiness he felt. He wanted his brother back inside him, filling him up, using him as roughly and thoroughly as he wanted. He wanted to be claimed, to be owned, to be taken and used by the only person who mean anything to him. “b-boss, please!” he cried out.

In response to his begging, he was rewarded with Papyrus slamming back into him, and he sobbed with relief and pain. The taller skeleton had taken some liberties when creating his cock from magic, making it longer and thicker than normal, stretching Sans to new limits. He whined as he scrabbled desperately against Papyrus’ hold, trying to get closer, get more, and pull away.

Papyrus simply tugged at Sans’ collar, a lazy grin on his face at his brother’s frantic actions. “LOOK AT YOURSELF, SANS.” Sans tried to comply, heat suffusing his being as he saw his brother’s cock encased within his magic, the deeper red standing out through the translucent red magic that served as Sans’ insides. “WHINING LIKE A BITCH IN HEAT, DESPERATE FOR MORE OF MY COCK.”

Sans gasped as his brother punctuated his words with another thrust, straining Sans’ magic in a way that felt beautifully like too much and not enough and everything he ever wanted. “yes, boss! please, i want you, want your cock, want more, please!”

Papyrus rewarded him with another few thrusts before stopping, hilted deep within his older brother. “YOU’RE MY LITTLE BITCH, WILLING TO DO WHATEVER I WANT, AREN’T YOU?”

Sans sobbed as he rocked in place, motions limited by Papyrus’ tight grip on his collar. “yes, yes, whatever you want, boss! i’m yours, always yours, just yours to do whatever you want, everything you want! just please, please give me more!”

Papyrus let out a sigh, feigned annoyance strained by how close he was to coming. “SO DEMANDING, BROTHER DEAR.” Sans choked on a whine as the declaration on familial ties was paired with a particularly deep thrust, lust almost whiting out his system. “HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN WHO IS IN CHARGE, HERE?”

Papyrus pulled out completely once more, a cruel grin on his face as he hovered above Red. “no, boss, sorry, boss! it’s all you, boss!” Sans pleaded desperately, trying not to beg for more even as his body clearly was. Wetness oozed out from within and down his leg, soaking the sheets below in a liquid mixture of his own and his brother’s magic. His body was trembling, bones rattling as he writhed in place, waiting for his brother’s demands.

“GOOD BOY.” Sans screamed as Papyrus hitched his hips higher and began pounding inside, his ectomorphic dick almost reaching Sans ribs. Pleasure and pain rushed through his system, wiping out all other sensations. Everything was bliss, perfection, and Sans kept moaning and whimpering as he was filled, again and again. “NOW. COME FOR ME.”

Sans’ body locked up at those words, well-trained in the correct response. He shuddered as he came, walls locking tight around Papyrus’ dick and nursing his boss through his own orgasm, pulling out every last drop of cum from the gushing organ. He shuddered again as the desperate heat began to fade to a burning warmth, lighting every cell in his body on fire.

Papyrus bent low, spent cock still inside Sans’ body. “MINE,” he demanded into Sans’ ear as he pulled Sans’ collar tight.

Sans’ body relaxed, accepting his boss’s claim. “yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> So. Um. This is for you, and anyone else who wants to read fontcest? I have a tumblr with other works of similair quality and content... I'm slowly uploading the stories from there to here. Feel free to check it out at [SerifSins](http://serifsins.tumblr.com). I welcome any comments, questions, concerns, ideas, criticisms... I would love to hear if you liked this! :)  
> There is now fanart based on this story! It is absolutely amazing, and I highly encourage you to check both it and the artist out! <http://serifsins.tumblr.com/post/154183694857/yours-for-you-sansufpapyrusuf>


End file.
